


My Ruse

by nonchalantlygay



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Herostuck, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, They are 23 and 24, Unrequited Love, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonchalantlygay/pseuds/nonchalantlygay
Summary: John always had a crush on Dave.And yet, he knew it was unrequited.He is a hero, or well, one of them. But he keeps his identity quiet.And, well, Dave seemed to love the windy boy, the identity that he uses as he fights evil every night.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	My Ruse

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually supposed to be a draft and i planned to write a whole ass story, but like  
> this shit was straight up resting in my notes for over a year, so i’m just uploading the “prompt” instead.

John always had a crush on Dave.

And yet, he knew it was unrequited.

He is a hero, or well, one of them. But he keeps his identity quiet.

And, well, Dave seemed to love the windy boy, the identity that he uses as he fights evil every night.

And then there was the Crow.

And John knew.

He knew who it was, but he didn’t want to say anything.

The crow appeared shortly after John’s debut as a hero. And he clearly seemed to have taken a liking to the Ruse. Aka, him.

Of course, John was no match to the villain, the one who claims he was no hero.

So they did a deal.

Each time the Crow defeated the Ruse, he’d tell a fact about himself.

But if the Ruse defeated the Crow, he would receive an information about his next planned attack against the town.

John was surprised that Dave took a liking to the Ruse, considering he attacked him as the Crow.

Perhaps that’s Dave’s idea to know the boy in blue more?

And God, it was tempting to reveal who he was, but he knew.

Knew that Dave only loved the hero in blue and not him.

So he kept shut.

And God.

Each fucking time.

Dave would get so close to him, when he was the Crow.

Each fucking time, so threateningly close to kiss him.

Wasn’t it for his stupid plague mask.

And it was driving him crazy.

Because he wants Dave.

But he knew Dave never wanted him.

He wasn’t blind and—

It was too much for him one day.

One day he asked to speak to his best bro of fourteen years.

And he confessed.

As expected, he got rejected.

It burned like a fire in his veins.

That night, he didn’t go out to save the day.

He wouldn’t be able to, being as he was acutely aware that the Crow was Dave himself.

He wasn’t oblivious, could connect the dots easily.

The flash stepping wasn’t that hard to recognise after all.

The next morning, Dave did not approach him.

He knew why.

And it burned him more and more.

His gaze never drifting away from the other boy.

Time passed far too quickly, the clock hit the night far too quickly.

How long did this go on? Two months? Three?

He glanced at his blue coat, a grim expression on his face.

That night, he went out.

He wasn’t surprised to meet the Crow fairly soon.

And before the other could speak, John would say he doesn’t need to fight him.

That he was over it.

And he would reveal himself to be the Ruse.

Tears would fall as he replied that he already knew that the Crow was Dave, the whole time.

“You know why I never told you who I was, Dave?”, he said softly, his lips trembling.

“Because I wanted you to love me and not my ruse.”


End file.
